Mortimar
| Spezialisierung = Luftfahrt und Waffentechnik, Pilot und Offizier | Vorname = Mortimar Coacervator | Nachname = Divitiarum | Pseudonym = Der rote Gnom | Alter = ~60 | Gemeldeter Wohnsitz = Eisenschmiede | Größe = 1,10 | Augenfarbe = Dunkelgrün }} Vorwort ((OOC: Derzeit befindet sich der Wiki-Eintrag von Mortimar gänzlich im Umbau und wird von mir mit der Geschichte und Entwicklung von Morti gefüllt. Weiter führe ich eine Anpassung an die aktuelle Zeitrechnung durch und schreibe hier die Erlebnisse von Morti der letzten Jahre nieder um die Lücke zu heute zu schließen und die Vergangenheit zu bewahren. Das hier geschriebene ist das, was in den vergangenen Jahren aktiv ausgespielt wurde. ToDo: Platzhalter füllen)) Vorgeschichte Mortimar's Leben begann vor 50 Jahren als Sohn des Gnom Coacervator Divitarum und seiner, bei der Invasion von Gnomeregan verstorbenen, Gemahlin Tyla Divitiarum im gehobenen Distrikt von Gnomeregan selbst. Er trat damit als Erstgeborener in die Erbfolge eines vermögenden Geschlechtes, welche ihre Finanzanlagen maßgeblich aus den wirtschaftlichen Geschicken von väterlicher Blutlinie geerbt haben und heute unter Familienführung von Coacervator Divitarum weiter vermehren. Vom Aussehen her schlägt der junge Gnom schnell nach seinem Vater. Zum Ärger des Vaters, einem auf Gold versessenen Händler im ewigen Handelskrieg der Völker, entwickelte sich der junge Mortimar stets nach der Mutter, entgegen aller Bemühungen des Vaters ihn Reichtum und Handelsgeschick in die Wiege zu legen. So kommt es das der Gnom frühzeitig eine entsprechende Bildung erhält um ihn, nach Vater und Mutters Wille, auf die renomierte Universität Ironforge schicken zu können. Bevor dieses Vorhaben gelingt, wird er mit der Bitte seines Großvaters überrascht, zu dem er im Laufe der Kindheit enge, familiäre Bande geknüpft hat. Sehr zur Empörung der friedliebenden Mutter soll er seiner Blutlinie, wenn auch nicht mit Geld, insofern Ehre erweisen, als das er in der Armee gedient haben soll. Aus diesem neuen Zustand geht der junge Gnom allerdings erstmal mit einem Leitmotto seines Vaters hinaus: Nimm, was du kriegen kannst. So schreibt er sich, dank gehobener Benotungen und technischer Begabung, versiert durch den Vater, welcher umbedingt irgendeine seiner Gaben im Sohn wecken wollte, als Pilot im Netherfliegerkorp der gnomischen Armee ein und wird, sehr zur Freude des Großvaters, auch in diesen Kreis aufgenommen wo er eine umfangreiche Ausbildung als Pilot und Techniker erhält. Nach seiner Zeit bei der Armee schreibt er sich an der Universität Ironforge ein und belegt die Fächer Luftfahrt und Waffentechnik. In dieser Zeit erfolgt auch die verherende Invasion von Gnomeregan und der Entschluss, zur Ehre der Mutter das Studium zu beenden anstatt selbst in den Krieg zu ziehen, wobei er sich selbst der Kriegsforschung in dieser Zeit verschrieb. Nach ausreichend Studienzeit legt er endgültig sein Diplom in beiden Fächern ab, erhält seinen Nachweis über die Befähigung der Sprachen Zwergisch sowie Gnomisch und die Allgemeinsprache und startet sofort nach Beendigung des Studiums eine längerfristige Tätigkeit in unterschiedlichen Bereichen seines Wissens - im heimischen Familienbetrieb, bei befreundeten Rüstungsbetrieben und auf größeren Flugknoten. Trotz etlicher Erfindungen hat er es nie für notwendig erachtet einen anderen Nachnamen zu wählen, auch wenn dies für Gnome sehr untypich ist. Möglicherweise ist das Gespür dafür durch die lange Zeit der Vertreibung aus gnomischer Heimat geschuldet. Auch sein Vater hat den Familiennamen nie geändert. Gerüchte besagen, er habe noch nicht sein Lebensziel erreicht und nur dieses sei seinem Namen würdig. Die Zeit bei der Armee ((Zusammenfassung)) Mortimar trat mit knapp vierzig beruflich in die Armee ein, wobei er aus seiner einstigen Grundausbildung und seinem erlernten Wissen schöpfen konnte, und diente ihr beinahe ein Jahrzehnt. Seine ersten Schritte unternahm er als gemeiner Soldat in der Zahnradivision, wo er innerhalb kürzester Zeit unter dem als großen Gnom verehrten Kleinhauptmann Toryn Eisenschild in die Führungsrige beordert wurde, wo er als Unteroffizier diente. In dieser Zeit agierte er oft als gutmütiger Gegenpart zu den üblichen Entscheidungen des Kleinhauptmanns. Nach dem tragischen Ableben des Kleinhauptmanns Eisenschild wurde er in den Rang eines Kleinhauptmanns erhoben und führte den militärischen Teil der Division. Während seiner Dienstzeit wurde er auch auf Einsätze des KSG (Kommando-Spezial-Gnome) entsendet. Erste negative Erfahrungen sammelte er bei einer Operation im Ödland, wo er durch einen Sprengsatz schwer verwundet wurde. Er verlor an diesem Tag seine linke Hand, welche mittlerweile durch ein Wunderwerk gnomischer Kunst ersetzt wurde. Weiter wurde seine linke Körperhälfte einer starken Verbrennung ausgesetzt. Nach seiner Genesung steckte er in einem Rauschmittelsumpf fest und konsumierte in alarmierender Menge Trollkraut und ähnliche Substanzen. Nach einem Disziplinarverfahren und der drohenden Beförderung in den Offiziersrang maßregelte er sich. In seiner Zeit als Kleinhauptmann verfolgte Mortimar die Grundideen seiner Ideologie über die Gnome und schärfte seine Einheit auf das Prinzip der Sychronität ein. Alle Gnome sollten als ein großer Wille agieren und für das Wohl der gesamten Gnomnation ihre Kräfte bündeln. Aus diesem Gedanken heraus schrieb er auch ein Buch: "Das gnomische Manifest". Die Ideologie bewirkte, dass die unter ihm dienende Einheit zunehmend gleichgeschaltet wurde, was die Synchrosoldaten hervorbrachte. Mortimar führte in dieser Zeit auch ein, dass große Gnome besondere Verehrung erhalten müssen. Im Einsatz führte die Einheit daher stets eine Büste des als Held gestorbenen Kleinhauptmanns mit sich. Gegenüber der Gnomseuche galt die finale Sprengung als eine willkommene Alternative. Allerdings legte sich bald ein dunkler Schleier über Mortimars Handeln. Sein einstmals gutmütiges Wesen und die Vernunft wurden durch die Erlebnisse im Kampf zunehmend verdorben und gipfelten im Endstadium in mehreren ungeklärten Mordfällen, worin erklärte Gegner der Gnomnation ihr Leben lassen mussten. Dieser Vorkommnisse bewirkten, dass Mortimar innerhalb der Armee mehrmals zwangsversetzt wurde und erst bei der großen Schlacht um Gnomeregan wieder der Zahnraddivision zugeordnet wurde, diesmal unter dem Großhautpmann Winkelschuss, welchem er als Kleinhauptmann voller Hingabe diente. Im Kampf um Gnomeregan war Mortimar aktiv im Kampf der Invasionstruppen beteiligt und flog später das Flugzeug, womit die Einheit die Flucht aus Gnomeregan gelang, nachdem die dortigen Kämpfe die Infrastruktur stark beschädigt hatten. Das Glück um die Wiedergeburt der Gnomnation, welche nun aus Ruinen auferstehen konnte, hielt nicht lange an. Eines folgenschweren Abends geriet die Situation aus ihren Fugen, was weitreichende Konsequenzen hatte. Während eines Manövers, welches die Einheit in Abwesenheit Mortimars, unter Anleitung des Großhauptmanns durchführte, kam es zu einem verhängnisvollen Zwischenfall, bei welchem ein Soldat über Gnomfunk mitteilte, dass es zu einem Gefecht innerhalb der Einheit gekommen sei und Freund und Feind nicht mehr identfizierbar seien. Mortimar, welcher diesen Funkspruch empfing und nicht in das Übungsgeschehen eingewiesen war, reagierte mit außerordentlicher Härte und begann, jeden seiner Einheit als potenziellen Feind zu sehen. Er verfolgte den Plan, dass er eine Geisel nimmt um somit innerhalb einer Verhandlung ein Druckmittel einsetzen zu können. Während der Großhauptmann sich Mortimars Position annährte, eskalierte die Situation, als eine Teileinheit Mortimar außer Gefecht setzen wollte. Daraufhin kam es zu einem Feuergefecht, wobei glücklicherweise kein Gnom tödlich verwundet wurde. Mortimar konnte überwältigt werden und wurde unter Arrest gestellt, aus dem er sich befreite. Er kehrte daraufhin mit voller Überzeugung seiner rechtmäßigen Handlung in die Heimat zurück, um dort beim Oberkommando der Gnome Zeugnis abzulegen. Mortimar erreichte nach einiger Zeit Neu-Tüftlerstadt unbehelligt, wo er aber innerhalb kurzer Zeit von Einheiten des KSG gestellt und verhaftet wurde. In der anschließenden Verhandlung vor dem gnomischen Militärgericht berief sich Mortimar auf den Notstand und beteuerte, dass er für das Wohl der Gnomnation die Einheit von den asynchronen Teileinheiten säubern wollte. Die Anklage warf ihm vor, dass er in dieser Situation nicht korrekt nach Protokol gehandelt hatte und die ihm unterstellten Teileinheiten unnötiger Gefahr aussetzte. Nach siebenundneunzig Verhandlungstagen im Rahmen der "Neu-Tüftlerstädter-Prozesse", wobei erstmalig Gnome nach der großen Befreiungsschlacht vor ein Militärtribunal gestellt wurden, ist Mortimar in allen Anklagepunkten für schuldig befunden und zu einem Jahr Lagerhaft verurteilt worden, während ihm weiter der Rang aberkannt wurde. Mortimar beugte sich seinem Urteil und wurde am nächsten Tag in das Strafgefangenenlager 47 der Blumendivision, einer Strafeinheit der Gnome, in Tanaris verlegt, wo er nach mehreren Wochen Reise angelangte. Nach wenigen Monaten im heißen Wüstenstand und unter ständiger Bedrohung seines Lebens war er lediglich noch eine verblassende Erinnerung seiner einstmaligen selbst. In dieser Zeit hatte er es als ehemaliger Offizier schwer, da lediglich gescheiterte Persönlichkeiten unter dem gefürchteten General Bergfrühling in der Blumendivision zu dienen hatten und die Gefangenen stetiger Misshandlung aussetzten. Nach seiner Entlassung wurde es sehr still um ihn. In internen und als geheim eingestuften Militärakten ist zu entnehmen, dass er zwar in seinen alten Rang eingesetzt wurde aber es unverantwortlich sei, ihm wieder eine Teileinheit zu unterstellen. Er ist daraufhin dem GGB (Gnomischer-Geheim-Bund) zugeordnet worden, wo er unter seinem Pseudonym "Der rote Gnom" agiert. Er treibe nun die Ideologie der Gnomunion weiter und schwört die Gnome auf eine Einheit ein. Die Zeit bei der Armee - Anfang, Ödland, Gnomeregan ((2009)) Folgt Die Zeit bei der Armee - Sturmwind ((2009-2010)) Folgt Die Zeit bei der Armee - Befreiungsschlacht um Gnomeregan ((2010-2011)) Folgt Charakter In Mortimar vereinen sich einige Charaktereigenschaften, maßgeblich geprägt durch die Familie. Von seiner Mutter hat er eine hohe Toleranz und Aufgeschlossenheit erhalten, welche sich mit der gnomischen Lebensart zu einem sehr umgänglichen Charakter geformt hat. Vom Vater beziehungsweise Großvater dringt oft sarkastischer Humor und sachliche Auffassung der Dinge hervor. Er selbst hat in der Armeezeit sich gewisse Hilfsbereitschaft angeeignet, neigt allerdings nicht dazu, sich ausnutzen zu lassen. Nach seiner Armeezeit hat Mortimar nahezu alle Eigenschaften aus seiner Jugend abgelegt. Heute ist er dem Gedanken an die Gnomnation verschworen und steht mit aller Kraft für die Einigkeit aller gnomischen Brüder und Schwestern. Innerhalb dieses Gedankengutes hat er eine gewisse Skrupellosigkeit entwickelt, welche ihn zu einem unberechenbaren Charakter geformt hat. Er trägt tiefe Wunden an seiner Seele und Psyche mit sich, welche wohl nie gänzlich verschwinden werden. Er konsumiert heute wieder allerlei Rauschmittel und trägt einen sehr ausgeprägten Nationalismus in sich. Gegenüber anderen Gnomen verhält er sich brüderlich, mysteriös und schöpft aus seiner guten Erziehung, wobei er seine Worte ab und an recht vorsichtig wählt. Fähigkeiten Mortimar hat eine elitäre Ausbildung hinter sich gebracht. In seinem zivilen Leben hat er an der Universität studiert, was ihm sein Wissen über Waffen und Luftfahrzeuge einbrachte. Im Militär wurde er zeitnah zum Pilot ausgebildet und hat diverse Kampfeinsätze hinter sich gebracht, wo er sich als fähiger Flieger auszeichnete. Seine militärische Ausbildung bescherte ihm sowohl die Offizierswürde wie auch ausgereifte Fertigkeiten im Infanteriegefecht, insbesondere aber verdeckten Operationen. Zu seinen bevorzugten Gerätschaften gehören primär Schusswaffen, sowie Messer oder gnomische Schwerter. Er neigt allerdings auch zu so manch technischer Überraschung und kann als Gnom selbstverständlich jederzeit explodieren, was es natürlich immer zu beachten gilt - immerhin muss diese weitverbreitete Annahme auch von ihm stets mitgetragen werden. Aussehen Mortimar ist circa 1,10 Meter hoch und hat ein normales Körpergewicht. Sein Körperbau ist weniger muskulös, sondern eher atheletisch. Seine Haarfarbe ist schwarz, gleiches gilt für den Bart. Die Augenfarbe ist dunkelgrün, obwohl ihm ein gnomisches Lila wohl lieber wäre. Seine linke Hand ist fleischlich nicht mehr vorhanden und heute ein Gebilde aus gnomischer Ingenieurskunst und Anteilen arakner Magieschmiedekunst. Es hat seine vorherige Hand gänzlich ersetzt, welche er im Ödland verloren hat. Die linke Körperhälfte zeigt von Kopf bis Fuß Narben und die Bemühungen etlicher Heiler auf seiner Haut und in seinem Antlitz. Insbesondere sein Gesicht muss es wohl Mangels Schutz irgendwann stark erwischt haben, da dort für geübte Augen erhebliche Anstrengungen unternommen wurden, damit er halbwegs an seine damalige Schönheit heranreicht. Zu seiner bevorzugten Kleidung gehören aufeinander abgestimmte Kombinationen aus seinen Lieblingsfarben und Hüten, welche er nahezu jederzeit trägt. In seiner Wahlrolle als der rote Gnom trägt er ein gleichfarbige Lederrüstungen, welche er sich mehr oder minder als Markenzeichen aufgebaut hat. Heute Heute soll sich Mortimar von seiner Vergangenheit stark distanziert haben und treibt sich in den Metropolen der Allianz herum. Dort hält er die Augen nach allerlei Gnomen offen und sucht den Kontakt zu diesen, wobei er sich stets in seiner Rolle als der rote Gnom befindet und auch als solcher vorstellt. Für Leute, die er damals bereits kannte, wird er auch heute noch zu erkennen sein. Durch seinen üppigen Sold während der Armeezeit und allerlei illegaler Machenschaften hat Mortimar seinen Reichtum stets der Vater vermehrt und allerlei Anstrengungen unternommen, damit es dahingehend nicht mangelt. Auch wenn er, im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater, nach außen hin seine verfügbaren Geldmittel nicht zeigt, so hat er sie doch stets im Hinterkopf - irgendwie muss ja seine Vision finanziert werden, auch wenn der GGB ebenfalls nicht schlecht für seine Agenten sorgt. Mittlerweile hat er Kontakt und Zugang zu den Gnomen der heutigen Zeit entdeckt, wo er, zu seiner Verwunderung nach all der Zeit, die Art von Zusammenhalt findet, die er sich in seinen Träumen bisher ausgemalt hat. Zuhause Mortimar vermeidet es, von seiner Unterkunft in Eisenschmiede als Zuhause zu sprechen. In seiner Lehre gibt es als einziges Zuhause nur Gnomeregan. Trotzdem hat er die Gelegenheit genutzt, es sich in Eisenschmiede wohnlich einzurichten und diesen als Wohnsitz zu führen. Wohnlich definiert sich bei Mortimar in Kunstwerken, Farben und einer gewissen Pracht. Die Räume sind geziert mit Büsten und Statuen sowie Gemälden die ausschließlich denkwürdige Charaktere und Ereignisse in der Geschichte der Gnome zeigen. Die Buntglasfenster, welche sein Refugium vor dem inneren Ring von Eisenschmiede trennen, tauchen seine Räume stets in die Farben gnomisch rot oder gnomisch lila. Es lässt sich darüber mutmaßen, ob es sich hierbei um ein Museum, ein Zuhause oder eher vielleiches beiderlei handelt. Neben seinem Wohnsitz, welcher er ähnlich seiner Identität eher als Geheimnis hütet, hat er allerlei Grundbesitz und Häuser, die seinem Nutzen offen stehen. Darunter gehört unter anderem Land im Bereich von Neu-Tüftlerstadt sowie ein Haus in Sturmwind. Briefe an den roten Gnom lässt er in der Regel an einen Ort in Eisenschmiede adressieren, der nicht mehr als ein Schlitz im Stein einer Wand ist. Der rote Gnom Mortimar stellt sich heute selbst stets als der rote Gnom vor. Eine Umschreibung, die von seinem Auftreten in vollen Umfang abgeleitet werden kann. Er ist ein Gnom, welch Überraschung und trägt eine Rüstung aus rotem Leder und seinen überaus markanten, roten Hut. Der rote Gnom ist ein Identität, die Mortimar einstmals bei verdeckten Operationen ab und an genutzt hat und die er mittlerweile ganztägig zur Schau trägt. Die Gründe dafür schöpft er sich selbst aus seiner düsteren Vergangenheit und der Sorge darüber, was geschieht, falls Dritte herausfinden, wer er einst war. Laut Erzählungen ist der rote Gnom Schriftsteller und Freidenker. Er zeigt sich als Verfechter der Gnomnation und hält an alten wie neuen Prinzipien fest. Auch veröffentlichte Mortimar unter dem Pseudonym des roten Gnom mittlerweile, neben dem gnomischen Manifest, andere Bücher. Buchliste *'Der unbekannte Gnom:' Eine Geschichte über einen Gnom, der einst jeder in Gnomeregan hätte gewesen sein können und der den Verrat bis zur Befreiungsschlacht als Soldat miterlebt hat. Das Buch ist aus Sicht des unbekannten Gnoms geschrieben und soll an einem Brudergnom aufzeigen, was eine ganze Nation erlebt hat. Das gnomische Manifest / Die Gnomnation "Leiste deinen Beitrag für die Gnomnation, Genosse" (Mortimar in einer seiner unzähligen Ansprachen) Der Grundgedanke zur Gnomnation entstand einstmals aus dem, was Mortimar über den sogenannten "gnomischen Verbund gnomischer Gnome" (GvgG) gehört hat. Diese Bewegung war vor seiner Zeit und verfolgte, laut der Überlieferung, ebenfalls das Ziel, die Gnome zu einen. Das Wissen darüber und ein Fieberwahntraum, in dem der Held gnomischer Nation Oglethorpe Obnoticus ihn auf die "große Idee" einschwörte, waren wohl bei Mortimar der Auslöser für das gnomische Manifest. Laut der Geschichte war Oglethorpe Obnoticus der Urheber der Gnomnation. Die Gnomnation ist die Einheit aller Gnome, welche auf Azeroth und anderen Welten wandeln und nach der Lehre gnomisch sind. Da die Gnome in ihrer Geschichte als Nation stark geschwächt wurden und die Schlacht um Gnomeregan teuer bezahlt hatten, müssen die Gnome sich in die gemeinsame Front einreihen und alle Kräfte bündeln, damit das aller Wohl erreicht werden kann. Der Wille der Gnome muss in diesem Ziel gleichgeschaltet sein und das Denken der Gnome sich dahingehend synchronisieren, um als eine Einheit agieren zu können. Die Gleichheit aller Gnome ist ebenfalls ein Grundprinzip der Gnomunion. Nur wenn alle Gnome untereinander von individuellen Ansprüchen lösen und das Leben auf die Gemeinschaft ausrichten kann eine nationale Einheit entstehen. Solch eine Nation brauch allerdings ein Gehirn, welches sich aus den synchronisiertesten aller Gnome bildet. Nur wer den Willen der Nation als seinen Willen betrachtet ist dazu in der Lage. Jeder Gnom ist geschaffen um seinen Beitrag zu leisten, allerdings gibt es jene, die sich der Gnomnation verweigern. Diese Gnome werden als Feinde der Gnomnation geführt und erhalten einen ähnlichen Status wie Antignome (angehöriger jeglicher Rassenzugehörigkeit mit negativer Ansicht über Gnome). Die Einheit aller Gnome gebietet, dass das Leben eines Gnomes über dem aller anderen Existenzen steht, worin auch der einzige Unterschied zwischen Feinden der Gnomnation und Antignomen besteht. Antignome und Feinde sind nicht mehr als Schlaglöcher auf dem Weg zur Gnomnation. In dem Buch "das gnomische Manifest" sind die Gedanken der Gnomnation niedergeschrieben und Anweisungen, wie sich die Gnome entwickeln sollten. Auszüge und Flugblätter werden oft an belebten Orten ausgelegt und finden so ihren Weg in die Gedanken des Gnome. Das eigentliche Buch ist selten und es gibt bisher nur wenige Gesamtwerke. Die Gedanken um die Gnomnation haben sich im Laufe der Zeit gewandelt. Die alte These über den Antignom wurde überholt und mit einer neuen Gangart verbunden. So sollte sich jeder Gnom die Frage stellen, ob man den Feind nicht auch dadurch bekämpfen kann, dass man ihn sich zum Freund macht. Auch ist heute der Aspekt einer vielfältigen, gnomischen Gesellschaft stark in den Vordergrund gedrängt, nicht mehr die Gleichschaltung aller Gnome. Diese Entwicklung hat Mortimar aufgenommen und verbreitet nun ebenfalls diese Lehre zum Wohl der Gnome. Inzwischen bezeichnet er jeden Gnom als Bruder- oder Schwestergnom. In der Regel wird die besondere Bindung noch durch glorifizierende Worte hervorgehoben. Nachruf Die Würdigung an die Gnome, die so viele schöne Stunden ermöglicht haben. Zu finden auf der ersten Seite des gnomischen Manifests. Im Gedenken an meine Brüder und Schwestern, wo sie auch immer sein mögen. *'Toryn Eisenschild', gestorben als Held in Gnomeregan. *'Dwobkin Zweischlag', Synchrosoldat und beneidenswerter Kämpfer. *'Skrix Zischelrad', Synchrosoldat und treuer Weggefährte. *'Alubrixa Funkspruch', geschätzt und geehrte in Erinnerung geblieben. *'Reevi Frostbomb', seit erster Stunde und nie vergessen. *'Linius Rostbolz' mein Retter aus größter Not. *'Nilas Schattenbrecher', Ehrengnom unserer Einheit. *'Ringgix Kupferzange', nie verstanden und doch als Bruder geliebt. *'Frynn Fusselbart', bester Scharfschütze unter meinem Kommando. *'Wizton Winkelschuss', Schöpfer der Abrechnung ((OOC: Ich habe mit euch unzählige schöne und auch unschöne Stunden verbracht und eine Zeit, die ich misse und nicht vergessen möchte. Mag sein, dass ich nun jemand vergessen habe, denn es gab noch viele Andere, die uns bereichert haben. Danke, für alles.)) Die Blumendivision Wärhend Mortimars aktiver Dienstzeit wurde eine Teileinheit der glorreichen gnomischen Armee bekannt, welche für den strebenden Offizier Fluch und Segen wurde und deren Erwähnung innerhalb aller Teileinheiten für Angst und Schrecken bekannt ist: Die Blumendivision, geführt unter dem berüchtigten General Ferdinand Bergfrühling. Die Blumendivision vereinte all das, was gegen das naturell des gemeinen Gnoms sprach. In den Straflagern standen Forschung, Tüfftelei, Experimente und die Weiterentwicklung des überlegenen gnomischen Geistes unter drakonischer Strafe. Bergfrühling verstand es dabei, mit seinem Wahnsinn die ihm ausgelieferten Gnome innerhalb kürzester Zeit zu brechen und sie wieder zu gehorsamen Gnomen zu machen, oder in die finale Sprengung zu treiben. Die Rate der finalen Sprengungen von Gnomen ist in der Blumendivision so hoch, wie die Summe derer aller anderen Teileinheiten zusammen. Mortimar setzte die Blumendivsion oft als Drohmittel ein, um die eigene Einheit zu moralisieren und die Ordnung zu erhalten. Seine eigene Strafe nach dem Prozess galt innerhalb des Militärs als sicheres Todesurteil, da kaum ein Gnom diese Zeit übersteht. Auf Weisung des Oberkommandos der Gnome wurde Mortimar dem Lager zugeordnet, wo auch Generel Bergfrühling stationiert war und mit eisener Faust regierte. Es ist bisher nicht bekannt, wie Mortimar dieses Jahr überleben konnte. Sonstiges / Gerüchte / Kuriositäten Seine Lieblingsfarben sind gnomisch Lila und gnomisch Rot. Er gibt seinen Schusswaffen Namen. Der Revolver, welchen er stets mit sich führt, nennt er "Diplomat". Sollte er einmal einen "Liquidator" auspacken, empfiehlt es sich das Weite zu suchen. Dies ist eine gnomische Dampfpistole mit hoher Schussgeschwindigkeit. Sein Gewehr für große Entfernungen trägt den Namen "Die Abrechnung", benannt nach dem gleichnamigen Buch über die Wunderwelt der gnomischen Buchhaltung von Großhauptmann W.W. Winkelschuss. Mortimar soll inzwischen wieder recht schönes Haar haben, nachdem er einst im Gefecht durch das Feuer rasiert wurde. Allerdings trägt er nahezu immer einen Hut. Immer. Zeitweilig trug er eine metallerne Gesichtsmaske. Seitdem er halbwegs genesen ist, trägt er aber seine Narben offen spazieren. Mortimar war während seiner Zeit bei der Division mit zwei Gnominen liiert und wollte der Gnomnation mit mathematischer Genauigkeit die theoretisch maximal mögliche Anzahl an Nachkommen schenken. Sein stetiger Abstieg verhinderten dies allerdings frühzeitig. Heute lebt er allein. Die Pflicht zur Reproduktion gibt er allerdings heute noch an Zuhörer weiter. Mortimar hat damals unter seiner Einheit das stolze Wort Genosse eingeführt, welches danach lange Zeit geächtet war. Heute hat es sich unter den Gnomen mehr und mehr etabliert. Es existiert das Gerücht über das sogenannte Necrognomigon. Dabei soll es sich um ein Buch handeln, welches geheimes Wissen enthält und in der Lage ist, entsprechendes Verständnis vorausgesetzt, die Grenzen der bekannten Horizonte zu sprengen. Die Zahnraddivision wurde einst mit der Existenz dieses Buchs konfrontiert, was zu einer Verkettung von Ereignissen führte. In deren Folge kam es zu dem Mord an zwei Gnominen, die sich gegen Gnomeregan gewendet hatten. Eine davon wurde in einem Fass auf dem offenen Meer aufgefunden. Der Mord wurde nie aufgeklärt, allerdings ein Pakt geschworen, nie mehr darüber Zeugnis abzulegen. Gnomeregan war und ist nicht verhandelbar. Das Necrognomigon ist heute als eine Art Legende aus den Köpfen verschwunden, allerdings gibt es wenige, die um die Ereignisse damals wussten und noch heute danach suchen. Zitate "Ich habe die Nacht tote Menschen im Traum gesehen" *Sprechpause* ", und es hat mir gefallen." (Mortimar zu seinem Kollegen Kleinhauptmann auf dem Kathedralenplatz in Sturmwind) "Aber ich kann Euch ja gerne begleiten, muss ich nur meinen Lorbeergranz suchen und mir Gold in die Taschen stopfen, womit ich den Pöbel bewerfen kann." (Mortimar zu dem Ehrengnom Schattenbrecher, welcher ein Paladin war, dennen er solche Tätigkeiten unterstellt) Familie *Coacervator Divitiarum II, wäre gerne Handelsbaron. Wohnhaft in Stormwind. *Tyla Divitiarum, nautischer Kaptain der Handelsmarine. Opfer der Invasion *Coacervator Divitiarum I, Berater eines Handelsbarons. Gestorben vier Jahre vor der Invasion Kategorie:Gnome Kategorie:Männer